nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Box: Ruby
Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire or Pokémon Box, is one of the ''Pokémon'' games on the Nintendo GameCube console. It was released in Japan on May 30, 2003 and in North America on July 11, 2004, but only through the New York Pokémon Center and its online store http://www.pokemoncenter.com. However, it is no longer available in either location. Europeans could get it by purchasing it using points from Nintendo of Europe's loyalty program, VIP 24:7, or by buying the Pokémon Colosseum Mega Pak, which contains a black GameCube, an extra memory card, Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon Box, and a cable to connect the GameCube with a Game Boy Advance. Game features Technically, Pokémon Box is not a game in the strictest sense. Rather, it is a storage system for the Game Boy Advance Pokémon games. It allows players to trade and store Pokémon that they have caught in another version of Pokémon (specifically Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen,'' and Emerald.) onto a GameCube memory card. There are 25 boxes that allow the storage of 60 Pokémon per box, allowing players to store up to 1,500 Pokémon on a single 59 block memory card. Pokémon Box also included a feature that was later included in Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald. When the player holds the "A" button, they can select and move many Pokémon at once (use the orange glove by pressing select on the handhelds to do this). Also, a player can view the stats of any Pokémon stored in Box or any Pokémon stored in the Game Boy Advance game that it is hooked up with. This is useful if a player finds that they have multiple versions of the same Pokémon stored and wants to make sure which Pokémon he or she is about to take out. This includes contest data and any ribbons that the Pokémon has earned. This information appears just as it would in Ruby and Sapphire and appears the same even for Pokémon from FireRed, LeafGreen and Emerald. It can hook up to a Game Boy Advance (or Game Boy Advance SP) via the GameCube-Game Boy Advance cable, which allows the trading between the Game Boy Advance games and Box. Unfortunately, there is no way for Box to hook up with Pokémon Colosseum or Pokémon XD. This is mainly due to these games being for the GameCube as well. Instead, for a Pokémon from Pokémon Colosseum or Pokémon XD to be stored on Box, it must first be traded to one of the Game Boy Advance games and then traded. Also, you transfer, not trade, the Pokémon so if it evolves by trading, it will stay the same. Bonus eggs When a certain amount of Pokémon are stored from a single game, Players are given special eggs. The eggs contain Pokémon that they can normally obtain through versions Ruby and Sapphire but now will hatch with a move already learned that the Pokémon wouldn't normally know. The first egg, given when the player first starts up the game, contains a Swablu that knows the move False Swipe. After storing certain numbers of Pokémon, players are given other eggs that will hatch into Zigzagoon (with Extremespeed) when the player has 100 Pokémon, Skitty (with Pay Day) when the player has 500 Pokémon, and Pichu (with Surf). Obtaining a Surfing Pichu is more a chore than a bonus, however; to obtain it, a player must store 1,500 Pokémon from a single cartridge (same Trainer ID is not required, as long as all the Pokémon were deposited from the same cartridge), requiring many hours spent catching or breeding Pokémon. It is not required to use the memory card that ships with the game to obtain these bonuses. Emulation Pokémon Box also features the ability to allow players to play their Ruby and Sapphire games on the television while it's hooked up to a Game Boy Advance (or Game Boy Advance SP) via the GameCube Game Boy Advance cable (similar to the Game Boy Player). However, it only allows this for the Ruby and Sapphire versions and not the FireRed, Leaf Green and Emerald versions. Showcase Feature Pokémon Box also has the ability to showcase the player's Pokémon as figurines. Players can edit the features like the size and shape of the stage that the Pokémon are displayed on, control the height of the figurines, and even name the stage. Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Pokémon games Category:2003 video games Category:2004 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo